A solar photovoltaic module is a key component for a solar power generation system, and is also the most valuable component in the solar power generation system. The function of the module is to convert solar energy into electrical energy, either to deliver the electrical energy to a battery for storage, or to drive a workload. The quality and cost of the solar photovoltaic module decides the quality and cost of the whole system.
A solar photovoltaic module of prior art is basically comprised of a solar cell, a piece of tempered glass covering on the surface of the solar cell and a aluminum frame surrounding the solar cell. In particular, the aluminum frame is provided basically for supporting the solar photovoltaic module with a support member when mounting the solar photovoltaic module. For example, Chinese patent disclosure (CN201773843U) discloses a solar photovoltaic module frame and a solar photovoltaic module, in which the solar photovoltaic module is surrounded by the module frame as mentioned above.
At present, techniques for mounting crystalline silicon solar photovoltaic modules have been well-developed. Generally, a number of solar photovoltaic modules are mounted on the light-facing surface of the building or the ground by employing a mounting structure such as the mounting frames as mentioned above.
In the prior art, as to photovoltaic module mounting systems which are suitable for flat roofs, many photovoltaic manufacturers and system constructors employ their own structural mounting system, such as Kyocera solar mounting structure, Panelclaw solar mounting solution, Sunlink mounting module, Schletter mounting system, or the likes. Among these mounting systems, some are simple in structure and convenient for mounting but are poor in system mechanical strength and require complicated parts, others use simple parts and have a robust mechanical strength but are difficult to mount on site, thereby being labor costly.
Besides, nearly all the present solar photovoltaic modules equip with a supporting structure which provides support members on the mounting frame (for example, a aluminum frame) or builds support members which is not adjustable on the back of the photovoltaic module.
For example, German Patent Disclosure (DE102010017705A1) discloses a photovoltaic module, disclosure the support structure of which, as shown in FIG. 10 and FIG. 11, comprises: a stopper disposed at one end of a guide rail to secure one side of the photovoltaic module, and a vertical support member disposed at the other end of the guide rail to hold the other side of the module. In particular, the support structure is a divided structure.
Thus, the present support structure would inevitably require a mounting frame. Alternatively, it needs a support member with non-adjustable height, which would all occupy a large space for shipping and manufacturing. As a alternative, the support structure and the solar photovoltaic module are disassembled for separate shipping and assembly, which brings additional inconveniences for mounting and shipping.
Therefore, there is a need for a solar photovoltaic module and its related mounting system, with simplified structure, convenience in mounting, overall robust mechanical strength, simple parts and low cost.